


The Reincarnation [One-Shot]

by Vyzia



Series: Sexcapades with Loki (Drabbles) [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Beta Wanted, F/M, Large Cock, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reincarnation, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Silvertongue, Smut, Stuttgart, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyzia/pseuds/Vyzia
Summary: During his impressive monologue, Loki of Asgard takes a fancy to you but you soon discover that there is a reason behind the mutual attraction.This series contains works that are unrelated to one another. You may read them separately.





	The Reincarnation [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> A slight deviation of what happened in The Avengers (2012).

There is nothing special about you; You are as common as regular humans get, yet Loki of Asgard begs to differ. As you knelt beside the other pathetic mortals, his words, not yours, you feel a pair of eyes on you, a gaze so hot that could potentially burn through your skull. You fight back the urge to look up as his voice puts you into a trance, one that you find hard to escape.

 

“Is this not your natural state?” you hear him ask rhetorically but no one is brave enough to answer either way. “It’s the unspoken truth of humanity, a pair of leather clad feet stops in front of you and your body shudders, not with fear, but with curiosity and possibly… more. “that  _ you _ crave subjugation, the bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power… for identity.  _ You _ were… made to be ruled.” An aching pressure seeks to be relieved as it builds in the pit of your abdomen, his words sounding like he was specifically referring to you, and not the whole group. Your breathing deepens as the pointy ends of his shoes turn to you, a staff placed right next to them.

 

“Look at me,” he calls but you don't move unnecessarily. You are not sure if he's actually referring to you or whoever's behind but all suspicions are confirmed when you feel his cold fingers on your chin, lifting your head up. His opal eyes don't leave your sky blue ones as you study his features in awe, your lips parting when you find it increasingly difficult to breathe through your nose. His scent fills your nostrils and it awakens something in you; Something raw, carnal, and instinctive. Desire soaks through the thin piece of fabric concealing your most intimate areas when you notice the corner of his lip tug up into a mischievous yet satisfied grin. “I have found you.”

 

His words confuse you and you whimper when Loki wraps an arm around your waist, your side crashing into his chest when he pulls you in. The metal on his armor presses against your soft flesh painfully, but not enough to draw blood. He releases his grip only a little so you can have some breathing space. The next thing you know, beautiful emerald lights build up from under your feet, completely enveloping the two of you. You look to him, still yet to speak a word as your eyes convey all that you need to; Amazement, curiosity and  _ lust _ .

 

When the lights dissipate, you realize that your feet are not touching the ground, and a light shove on your shoulder is all it takes for you to fall back. You open your mouth to scream, unaware of how deep or far you are going to fall, only to release a yelp when your back lands on a soft and fluffy mattress, fully covered with a shimmering gold duvet. You try to sit up, but a shadow looms over you.

 

“My beautiful, gorgeous Sigyn,” he says and you frown. Who is Sigyn? Your heart thumps loudly as a small wave of jealousy washes over you and you are absolutely sure he can see it on your poor poker face. Loki chuckles, that deep, guttural laugh causing you to squeeze your thighs together to sate the bundle of nerves between your legs. He climbs onto the bed, his helm and the outer layer of his armor willed away when both knees come beside you. 

 

Standing at six feet tall, you always thought you are too big for a woman. Your shoulders are broad from all the swimming you did as a teenager and you aren't exactly the curvy type either. Most of the men you have dated in the past felt like you didn't qualify as a woman and thus your singularity for the past few years. But, Loki changes all that with his 6’2 figure, his firm shoulders and muscular arms obvious through the thin tunic he's wearing. You want him so much. You want him to want you as bad.

 

“You, my sweet lady, are the reincarnation of my late wife, Sigyn, and I have come to retrieve you so we may live together again, for eternity, this time,” Loki explains, your green chiffon gown hiking up as he spreads your legs apart. You squeak in both excitement and embarrassment and try your best to close them, refusing to let him get to third base or a potential home run this easily, even though you want it so much. He laughs again, this time, sliding his hands under your dress, running his palms along the sides of your thighs until he comes to the waistband of your thong. Reincarnation or not, you are not the type to sleep with strangers, especially not when they are murderous and egoistical, even if your drenched panties tell you otherwise.

 

“I have missed you so, especially in my royal colors,” he states, bending forward and leaning closer to you. His breath kisses your exposed collarbone and you find yourself fisting the sheets before he even does anything. “My love, have you lost your voice? Please, speak to me. I long to hear your sweet whimpers.”

 

“I don't remember a thing about being…”

 

“Sigyn,” he says with a smile, closing his eyes as if to commit your voice to memory. You swallow when he's not watching.

 

“ _ Sigyn _ ,” you repeat and add. “I have been me for as long as I can remember. How can you possibly tell if I am who you say I am?”

 

Loki reaches a hand towards you and you tilt your head instinctively, like an automatic reaction, letting him run his fingers through your silky blonde locks like he's done this before. Even when he parts them all to one side, exposing your bare shoulder, you cannot help but close your eyes and press your lips together at how good his cold fingers feel on your hot skin. He taps the back of your shoulder twice and your eyes flutter open again.

 

“This, my love, is a mark given to you by me on our first night. Notice how it appears to be two serpents wrapped around one another.”

 

You have never scrutinized your own birthmark before, especially when it's in a spot you can hardly see. It is only when he presses his lips onto your shoulder then you realize how close he's gotten. You are practically in his embrace. He feels so cold, yet it's warm where he touches.

 

“It is my royal sigil,” he continues, “Embedded in your soul so I can always find you, no matter where you go or who you become.”

 

You manage an ‘oh’ as if what he says is even logical in the first place. “I'm sorry, but I really have no memories of any of that.” A heavy burden weighs on your heart as you say the words.

 

“It will all come back to you, my love, now that I have found you.”

 

His love. Is that what he used to call her-- you? Loki leaves another kiss on your skin, this time an opened mouth one. You gasp softly as he does it again, leading a trail up your neck and jawline until it stops at the corner of your lips. The idea that this…  _ god _ can be so gentle is beyond you as you did see first hand how he shoved some kind of device into a man’s eye socket earlier. You turn your head slightly to look at him, only to have your lips brush against his so gingerly as your gaze connect again. There seems to be a little green in his eyes and you feel like you've seen those somewhere before. You just can't remember.

 

Loki closes the hairline distance between your lips, the sheer strength of it enough to topple you down on the bed. He doesn't break the kiss and neither do you as his hands frantically search your body like you are hiding something from him. The feeling of his lips nibbling on yours as his tongue seeks permission to enter your mouth is strange, not uncomfortable, but the familiarity makes you oddly warm and at ease, although the heat in your core is becoming unbearable.

 

“Tell me, my sweet, sweet love, do you trust me?” he asks with a palm resting on one of your breasts.

 

Trust is a flimsy word. You have trusted little to none your whole life, including your so-called parents who tried to whore you out to a rich old man so they could reap whatever rewards he promised. According to your father, the only worthy part of you is your body, and it could have fetched him a good price if you hadn't skipped town a year ago with your passport. So yes, the word ‘trust’ doesn't exist in your dictionary… but you cannot bring yourself to tell him no.

 

“Yes,” you breathe out and that surprises you. Loki grins like a madman before utterly ravishing your lips, kissing them until they are plump and swollen. You moan into his mouth, your tongue losing the battle of dominance as he swirls his expertly. Your hands come to a rest on his chest, fisting his dark green tunic as the intensity of the kiss renders you breathless and nearly unconscious. Loki notices your need for air and breaks the kiss, albeit regretfully.

 

“I have waited for over two hundred years for this…” he confesses as you try to regain your breath. “Please, let me help you remember what it is like to be with me.”

 

You nod, incapable of words. The way his forehead wrinkles when he pleads, his blue-green eyes seem to sparkle with tears; You cannot resist bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek and brush his beautiful long lashes. That small action seems to have caught him by surprise when his eyes widen a bit, but Loki presses his lips together into a flat line to feign composure.

 

“Where?” you ask him and he cocks a brow, not comprehending. You repeat slowly in a low whisper, making sure he catches all your words. “Where do I like to be touched?” A deep hum resonates from within his chest, a smirk plastered across his face. The hand he has on the back of your head takes a fistful of hair and tugs on them lightly, allowing him access to your throat. He nibbles playfully on the veins and you draw a sharp breath. He combs your natural blonde hair backwards, tucking a few stray strands behind your ear, his fingers brushing against the vulnerable spot under it. Your body stills as the hairs on the back of your neck stand, arousal slipping through your folds. Loki knows exactly where.

 

“One more,” he whispers against your ear, his lips kissing down your nape. You hear the tugging of a zip and you realize he has exposed your back when the cool air hits your sweaty back, a squeal escaping you as he runs his fingers down your spine. Your body curves into a perfect S shape when he caresses your back repeatedly, your moans filling the rooms. You start to believe that you are indeed Sigyn in your previous life as your body responds to his every command. A scene flashes past your eyes as quick as lightning and you see the same bed with the shimmering gold duvet, a blonde woman in the embrace of a raven haired man. Just as you try to focus on their faces, everything fades away and you find your dress completely tugged from you.

 

“Just as I remembered…” Loki mumbles to himself as you shyly close your legs, his hot, burning gaze making you feel extra naked. His eyes roam every inch of your body as if appreciating it. You had chosen to forgo a bra when you elected to wear this gown and your nipples have pebbled with just him looking. He finds your biting of your lip very inviting.

 

He pulls down your remaining article with ease, the wet spot on the center nearly driving him crazy as he leans in to take a sniff. A deep flush paints across your cheeks when you meet his heated gaze. Quickly tossing your thong behind, Loki hikes your gown up and you watch him disappear between your legs. You breathe deeply the moment his lips latch onto your cleanly shaven folds, your hips bucking up instantaneously into his face. Throughout your whole twenty eight years, you have had men eat you out before, but none of them were nearly as skilled as Loki; His tongue licking and swirling around your swollen clit, the occasionally lapping on your folds, fuck, there's even teeth involved. You find yourself clenching down on your abdominal muscles very soon, the pressure in the pit of your stomach begging to be released.

 

The cry that escapes you is strangled, your voice breaking when you grind your dripping sex against his face as an attempt to ride off your orgasm. It is intense; You have never climaxed like this before and a weird after thought swims past your mind - the word silver-tongue.

 

_ “My love, this is the reason why they call me the silvertongue.” _

 

Who’s that? Is that Loki? It sure sounds like him, but you didn’t see him open his mouth. The voice also sounded airy, as if it only happened in your head.

 

“Silvertongue,” you simply say just to see his reaction. Loki wipes your juices off his chin, grinning like a child who just got candy.

 

“You are recollecting, my love. Good.”

 

You smile as well, albeit a timid one and he goes back to his business of pleasuring you. Your chest is still heaving up and down and your eyes glued to ceiling when you hear him fumble with the drawstrings of his pants. Sitting up to watch, you let out a small gasp when his cock springs free, the length and girth of his shaft easily the biggest you have seen. Your heart races abnormally.

 

“It will fit you, like it always does,” he assures you like he can tell what you are thinking and bends forward to plant another kiss on your lips. The kiss is brief but urgent, and it tells you exactly how much he needs you. But, his cock is so beautiful and you can see the precum oozing from the tip. You cannot help but reach out to stroke it and when you did, Loki pulls away from the kiss, drawing a sharp breath.

 

“I-I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” you ask as you notice how his face scrunched up earlier. His length is rock hard, so solid, the head swollen as it peeks out from the foreskin, dark and purple like it’s been restrained too long. You see his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallows his saliva.

 

“Not at all. I… it has been two centuries. I have not taken another lover.”

 

“Oh!” you exclaim softly, your cheeks flushing the same dark shade of pink. He has been waiting for Sigyn-- for you, oh what a devoted man! If only you can remember. If only you can recall the same love you feel for this man. But, you love him already, at first sight, even if it may not be as strong as Sigyn’s love for him. You sit up completely, kneeling before him as you did earlier. He wonders curiously at what you are intending to do, but a smug grin creeps up his lips as you push him back by the shoulders, making him lie on his back. Fisting the base of his cock, you inch your face closer to his crotch and let your tongue run along the sides of his shaft, paying extra attention to the swollen head. Loki hisses in pleasure, his cock extra sensitive after years of being… decommissioned.

 

He tastes like how you remember-- imagine, your thoughts confuse you, but the slight sweetness amongst the saltiness makes you moan and you focus back on the task  _ in _ hand. Ha-ha, you love a good pun. Loki seems to notice your amusement and he strokes your cheek with a finger. You feel confident, like nothing can stop you, not even his huge dick. Engulfing the head of his cock in your mouth, you hum against it and keep your eyes on him, watching him drape his head back with a small groan. As if encouraging you further, Loki places a hand on the crown of your head, but doesn’t do anything rude or crass like any of your exes did. You feel his cock hit the back of your throat and you hold it there, sucking hard and hollowing your cheeks. His fingers tangle in your hair and you think it’s coming, the inevitable forcefulness, but Loki sighs and shifts his hand under your chin, withdrawing himself from you. You face him with a look of puzzlement.

 

“I would not be able to last long if you keep doing that,” Loki admits, a hand now on your arm. He tosses you back on the bed eagerly, taking one of your thighs and wrapping them around his waist. He holds up your other leg and positions himself against your slick entrance, coating his cock with your juices. Just when you think he is about to push himself in, he slides his length up and it brushes against your sensitive nub, earning himself a gasp from your lips. He repeats the action a few times until you whimper and beg for more, and finally, he sheathes himself inside you.

 

You cry out loud at the invasion, the look of pain-pleasure across your face as your tight walls adjust to his amazing girth. It has been a while for you either, and the twitching of his cock inside your hot cunt is only fuelling the ache deep within. He mumbles your name-- Sigyn’s name over and over again, until you aren’t sure which one is you anymore. All you know is the feeling of his shaft scraping your sticky walls, his balls slapping hard on your ass and the same pressure building up again. Another image flashes before your eyes as you roll them back into their sockets, the sound of Loki’s voice filling your ears.

 

Your eyes snap open, and instead of Loki pounding into you, he is right next to you, under the covers with an arm under your body. You snuggle up close to him, inhaling his scent as he kisses your hair. His fingers dance on your arm, trailing down to your hand and he interlocks them together.

 

_ “I love you, my beautiful goddess.” _

 

Suddenly, something clicks in the back of your head and you feel a certain compartment unlock. Every single memory of your past you have hidden away comes gushing back into your conscious mind like a water past a dam. You remember seeing some of these images before, in your dreams, but their faces were never clear. Now, they are crystal, you finally see who the man-- no, who the  _ god  _ is.

 

You had not realized you are moaning his name aloud, hot tears flowing down your cheeks. Loki bites hard on his lip, your cunt squeezing him so hard that he finds it difficult to move. His fingers find your clit and rubs it urgently, the pleasure getting you to loosen up just a little, and triggering a climax that comes just in time. He grunts lowly, balls tightening as he spills into you, still slamming into you hard and fast to make sure he empties every last drop in your cunt. Loki collapses on you, supporting his weight with his arms by your side and kisses you again.

 

Loki turns to lie on his side, facing you as he closes his eyes. He still has an arm sling lazily around your waist and you smile. You missed his touch so much, his cool skin against your hot one always made you shiver happily.  _ His smile is his best feature _ , you think as you cup his cheek. Loki opens his eyes to look at you, his beautiful eyes seem to see through your soul. You feel everything completely return to you right at that moment.

 

“I love you too, my God of Mischief,” you whisper and press your lips onto his. You feel him smile against the kiss, the lazy arm around your body now tightening its hold on you. He flips you over and you straddle him, his recovering cock brushing against your rear. You smirk, parts of Sigyn’s boldness returning to you. “Care for another round, Mischief?”

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up without knowing what Marvel is and have not read a single issue of the comics in my entire life, even until today. Where I come from, it’s not easy to find any decent copy and the internet hasn’t helped in rectifying my… problem. But, I’ve done a bit of research myself (thank you Wikia and Wikipedia) and I really the idea of a lonely Loki with a love like Sigyn in his life. Combined with the concept of reincarnation, this one-shot was written under two hours on my phone. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
